Five ways to foaster self growth
Self growth is essential for every single person’s health and wellbeing, because everyone needs to progress one way or another in their lifetime. Not to do so—to remain stagnant for a long period of time—is definitely going to result in a lot of frustration and regret. Here are some ways to grow into yourself: 1. Take things one step at a time. Self growth and personal success are attained slowly but surely. Don’t try to work on too many facets of your life at the same time; otherwise you will become overwhelmed, frustrated and possibly even burned out. Focus on one thing – two maximum – at a time. Don’t be the equivalent of those “helicopter moms” that are all over the place trying to tend to home, work, kids and soccer practices, or even those ridiculous overachievers in college who pride themselves on juggling the proverbial multiple balls in the air. That is a one-way ticket to burn out! 2. Learn to deal with people from all walks of life. If you’ve been living your life surrounded only by the same familiar people, then you need to get out more! Meet other people and visit new places to broaden your horizons and hone your social skills, which are critical to self growth, professional and personal success. If you want to become the best person you can be, then you need to prove to yourself that you can thrive in any social environment and adapt to different personalities. 3. Get rid of vices that may be harmful to your self growth. Are you quick to turn to painkillers when you feel the slightest muscle twitch? Do you tend to gorge on sugary snacks and drinks to keep your energy levels up as you slave over a very important project? Remove all self destructive habits from your system and start living clean! You won’t be able to enjoy personal success if your health takes a nosedive and renders you bedridden most of the time. So go have that physical check up and get tips from your physician and nutritionist on how to live a healthier and more wholesome lifestyle. 4. Assess your own attitude. How have you been behaving by your lonesome? Are you a person of integrity – always doing the right thing even when no one is looking? How are you with other people around? Do you exercise kindness and consideration for others, or are you being fueled by your own selfish needs for personal success? Bear in mind that in order to succeed at self growth, you must possess a mature disposition and a kind heart. Aim to be a caring and morally upright person no matter where you go. The universe has a way of rewarding people who treat others well and punishing those who won’t hesitate to trample on the feelings and rights of others. 5. Stay on the straight and narrow. There will always be temptations along the way – people who will try to convince you to take shortcuts and compromise your principles for the sake of achieving personal success and professional gains quickly and easily. Never engage in anything that will destroy your integrity, self growth and self respect. Never do anything that will bring your loved ones shame and disappointment. Always think of the consequences of your actions and remember that you can never have peace knowing you attained your goals through dubious measures. The need for change has to be instigated by you, and you alone. To grow as a person is a truly individual journey; no one else can do it for you. So, do not hesitate to jump into the endeavor will all your might. The more enthusiastic you are, the better the results. Category:Article Category:Stubs Category:Tips Category:Article Tips Category:Good Quality Category:Required Images Category:Images Category:Article Good Category:Semi-Protected Category:Good Articles